rap_hip_hopfandomcom-20200213-history
Da Summa
Da Summa is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez. Lyrics Lord Infamous Uh huh, the Three 6 Mafia loungin' in the studio Finna give y'all a little demonstration Of how we kick it here in the M-town Finna drop it somethin' like this 1: DJ Paul See in Memphis, them players be kind of like laid back In some clean ass rides, blunts in the sack, I'm blowin' a pack Hittin' the park about three, sometimes a little later The last day of the week and they couldn't get any greater They leaving the park and hittin' the South Park strip, ride The South Gatin' skatin' ring later on that night We in the lot bumpin' our underground rap tapes Paul and Juicy part 2 and for another one, they just couldn't wait We back at the crib sweatin' in a lil' room W-30's, sp 12's and MPCs we use Straight from the 4 track, to a simple cassette That's through a pimpsta's mode Now it's time to hit the stereos stores, collect We at the club Friday's and Saturday's special request made Me and Juice Man hit the tables, Koop and Scarecrow rock the stage Bangin' so bunk, they're some fools always gotta start a fight They usually made us close up early that night In the summer, in the summer Hook With my crew we just ride Ridin' through the hood with my homies gettin' smoked out In the summer (x4) 2: Koopsta Knicca Drunk off red dog as we ball through the mist of fog Me, Scarecrow, Crunchy, Skinny, Gin and my roadie Paul Fly got his mind up in the sky as we chiefin' high Black Glocks, that's in the ride fiendin' for a homicide Some Tanqueray, grab my yay, with some little Gin That's how we always did it since I was a troubled kid But we don't stop Cause our heart is pumpin' blood like thunder No man up in the trauma, head is broken in the summer 3: Lord Infamous Seasons of summer the Scarecrow want the ceremonies Till the sun sets me ease Until the night fall breeze Rise up to the darkness, listen close to noises in the streets Grab my O-Z of Indonesia, 6 philly blunt leafs Throw on me black khaki slacks and me black t-shirt And my automatic gat in case I have to dig a plot of dirt Then hit Paul up on his home, tell him to bring his slow ass on So we can hit the honey comb before the ganja's gone The summer Hook With my crew we just ride Ridin' through the hood with my homies gettin' smoked out In the summer (x4) 4: Juicy J Pass the E & J, Koop Then let's take a ride and shoot To the high school, North Side where the players rule I'm scopin' all the freaks, with some weave and a sexy switch "Can I get your number?" "I got a man" Well I'ma holla, trick Ballin' down valentine, one time on my mind If they pull me over, I be hopin' they won't find the nine Made enough from evergreen to holla at Blac and Cam Chiefin' on the blunts in the alley slangin' boulder, yeah Couldn't forget my roadie big Kurt, Swally and Dion Project Pat and the yam shootin' teflon Just a few homies who I grew up in the hood with me And the ones in Orange Blossom Hubert University, yeah It's gettin' late and now I'm ballin' down Eldridge street Blow my horn tryin' to get this girl' attention in front of me Cause everyday I'm out there tryin' to get a freak number Thats how the Juice is, in the summer Hook With my crew we just ride Ridin' through the hood with my homies gettin' smoked out In the summer (x4) D.J. Paul That's how we do it So that's how it is The Three 6 Mafia in the house for the '95 Straight from the M-town The Juice, DJ Paul, Lord Infamous, the Scarecrow The Koopsta Knicca, and Crunchy Black We out Category:Memphis Rap Category:Horrorcore Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Prophet Category:DJ Paul Category:Juicy J Category:Lord Infamous Category:Koopsta Knicca